


Writing Prompts

by whatimpunsexual



Category: More tags to be added as I get more requests, Oneshots - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Creativitwins, Gen, I made Picani a baby child, Multi, Remy is on dad's side of the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatimpunsexual/pseuds/whatimpunsexual
Summary: whatimpunsexual is doing writing prompts now! These will be requests filled as I go. The lengths will vary, but I will try to keep them somewhat similar lengths.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 1





	1. "You really thought I was dead?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in prompt and character suggestions from  
> [Here ](https://whatimpunsexual.tumblr.com/post/619785512481390592/prompt-list-2)

After the fight, everything was quiet, solemn. Things had been rough for a few days. Deku knew things had gone badly in this battle. Of course, they came out victorious, but Izuku had seen Shigaraki get a grip on his childhood friend.

Izuku had woken up, in his hospital bed, he asked about the other hero. He wasn’t given much information, but it wasn’t long before he was cleared and was released, quickly making his way to the explosion hero’s room. The door was pushed open quickly. 

He took in the sight of the blond, bandaged and battered. Took in the sight of the arm Shigaraki had gotten...or lack thereof. Izuku’s breath hitched at the sight of the partially amputated arm, then...

His tears came falling quickly, as if someone had turned on the high powered faucet within him. 

“Kacchan!” He sobbed, moving over to where his friend was bandaged. “I thought-”

“You really thought I was dead?” Ground Zero cocked his eyebrow, despite the obvious exhaustion in his eyes. “Do you not know me at all, Deku?” 

“Well, Shigaraki-” Izuku began, only to be cut off once more.

“Shigaraki nothing, fucking nerd, I told you I’d be the number one hero, I can’t be dying because of some crusty villain.” His eyes travelled down to where his left hand used to be, and a sorrow filled them. “I guess that pink support crazy will be happy to help me out.” 

A solemn smile came to Izuku's lips next. "Hatsume will be thrilled."


	2. "It feels like I've stepped back in time"/"I haven't seen these photos in years."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human!AU of the Creativitwins, featuring Aro/Ace Remus, and DLAMP mention. This one ended up being really long compared to the other one, but I'm fairly happy with how it turned out.

After the divorce of their parents, Roman and Remus Kingsley had grown up separated. Dad had taken Remus, and mom had kept Roman. The former couple had each swapped every other weekend, but after the first year, the twins had stopped seeing each other often enough to be close anymore.

They were barely teenagers when the divorce was finalized. Their 13th birthday would be in a few months, and they would get to spend it together. Time beyond that was mostly downhill memories of each other. 

Now, at the ripe age of 28, Roman and Remus had been reacquainted through a mutual friend. Janus had gone to school with Remus. And now the same Janus was dating Roman, as well as their other three boyfriends. 

This was only a small surprise to the twins. It was more of a shock to Janus, who hadn’t quite made the “same face” connection. 

They each had gotten invites in the mail a few days later. 

It was a family reunion. Mom’s side of the family. Remus almost didn’t want to go, but it had been a while since he’d seen his mother.

Roman drove, because Remus would get too distracted. 

On the way to the home from their early childhood, they played silly games to pass time between belting songs and making jokes. 

They pulled into the driveway, and Remus’ breath hitched. He hadn’t seen this house in nearly 15 years. 

Roman’s hand rested on his twin’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”   
Remus nodded, gaining a bit of a grin. 

“I feel like I’ve stepped back in time,” he shrugged. “No big deal. Let’s go see mommy and her new boy toy.”

Roman allowed a small snort to leave him. “Right.” 

They got out of the car. When they made their ways through the house and to the back yard, Roman was bombarded with hugs from cousins, while Remus stood back and watched for a moment.

It took that moment for everyone to process that Roman wasn't the only one there. 

Their mother quickly came over, enveloping Roman first, then giving Remus an awkward grin. 

"Remus," she said. "I--"

Before she could talk more, Remus held his arms out wide and a slightly wild grin found his own lips. "Mommy!" 

He wrapped his arms around her and met her hesitance with excited warmth. 

The party continued after greetings. It wasn't necessarily fun, but it was different. 

After a couple of hours passed, Remus noticed that his brother had disappeared while he himself had a little cousin on his back. 

Remus questioned if the child had seen Roman go anywhere.

"Ro went inside, like 15 minutes ago," he murmured. 

"Alright," Remus nodded. "I'm gonna set you down and go see what's up with him, okay, Emile?"

The little boy nodded, allowing himself to be set down. "Have fun, Remus."

Ree gave the little boy a wink and a grin. "Can do."

Remus made his way back inside the house, looking around. 

"This really is like time travel," he mumbled to himself. "It's like this place hasn't changed a bit."

He allowed himself to go upstairs, where he remembered his and Roman's old room was. 

And there he found his twin. Roman sat, cross-legged on the bottom bunk of their old bed. The top bunk still had the green comforter on it, faded from the years. His twin was looking at a book, with a box sat next to him. 

Remus leaned on the door frame. "What'cha looking at?"

Roman hummed, glancing up, "Pictures." He patted the bed next to him and moved the box to his other side. "I haven't seen these photos in years."

Remus made his way over and sat himself on the bed. He leaned and looked at the book that his brother was holding. 

"This is the yearbook from sophomore year," Roman explained. "I was so awkward." 

His finger moved and pointed to a boy with braces, and wavy brown hair. His smile was forced, and his eyes screamed 'help me'. He wore a dress shirt, buttoned all the way up. Under the picture was the name Roman Kingsley. 

Remus snickered at the sight of his brother. "At least you didn't have acne that year. Mine was horrible." The older twin reached and grabbed a small pile of photos from the box Roman had.

The first one he saw was one of both twins. They had to have been around 5 years old. Remus noted that he was missing a front tooth in the photo. Both twins were decked out in little suits. They had their personalized mini graduation caps held to display to the camera. Roman's had a rainbow and a castle, while Remus' had a dragon and a dog. And lightning. 

"Kindergarten graduation." Roman reminisced. "The teacher always confused us for each other."

"Remember when we pretended to be each other for a day, though?"

"How could I forget? I had to sit with the teacher at lunch the next day because of it." Roman nudged his brother playfully. 

The brothers continued to look through old photos, lost memories. They lost track of time. 

It wasn't until Roman's phone rang that the twins noticed they had fallen asleep. Roman snapped awake at the ringtone, while Remus shifted with a small groan. 

Roman checked the time before he answered the call. "Hey, Pat."

A pause. "We'll be home soon, we lost track of time."

Another pause as Patton spoke. "Yeah, we were looking at pictures and fell asleep. I'm good to drive, I just gotta wake him up."

One more pause. "Yeah. Yep. I love you, Pat. Tell the other boys I love them too. We'll see you soon."

Roman hung up the phone and shifted to look at Remus. He looked surprisingly different when he slept.

Calmer. More like his brother. The thought made Roman a little uncomfortable. 

Nonetheless, the younger twin shook the other a bit.

"Ree, wake up. We gotta go home." 

Remus muttered something about mashed potatoes, but another shake had him waking up. 

"Remus, we're gonna go home. You can sleep more in the car." 

"Oh, alright." 

The twins cleaned up their mess. 

They made their way downstairs again, said their goodbyes. 

And when they got back into the car, a breath of relief was sighed. 

"That was fun, Roman," Remus yawned. "More fun than I've had in a while."

"I'm glad, Ree."

"Now we just gotta wait for Dad's reunion." 

"Oh jeez." 


End file.
